The Four Days of Christmas
by Yoshibb
Summary: Late Christmas story about 8 wrestlers whose holidays are not going to be the same this year, contains Jericho, HBK, RVD, Lesnar, Angle, Lita, and Trish DISCONTINUED
1. It's Snowing

December the 22nd, 9 PM, some of the main eventers had done their last house show in Reading PA and they were ready to go home. Vince McMahon gathered what remained what remained of his star wrestlers to do the performance. They weren't thrilled with it, but they knew the fans rarely got to see a show with RAW and Smackdown stars, so they put up with it. Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam, and Chris Jericho picked up what was left of their stuff and headed out of the locker room,  
  
"I can't believe Vince made us do this, the rest of the wrestlers are home with their families and we're stuck here. What was he thinking shortening our Christmas break this year?" Chris Jericho complained to the other men.  
  
"C'mon Chris, even I know the answer to that question," Rob smiled "It's all about the money."  
  
"And the fans were awesome tonight," Shawn cut in, "they really appreciated us."  
  
"Yeah but still-" Chris began until HHH stepped in front of them,  
  
"Hey, Mr. McMahon wanted to see us all in his office for some reason, so you better get your lazy butts over there, now!" Triple H said without even cracking a smile, he quickly made his way to Kurt and Brock's room.  
  
"What? Is he his personal messenger now, too?" RVD asked.  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Hunter," Chris said cracking a fake smile.  
  
"C'mon guys we better go see what bossman wants," Shawn said before heading towards Vinnie Mac's office.  
  
"Gosh, it's really snowing out there," Trish said staring out the window.  
  
"Yeah, I hope the planes aren't delayed," Lita said, "I really need to get home to Matt."  
  
Angel giggled, "Well the snow doesn't affect me in any way, my place is about 5 miles from here."  
  
"Well, you're lucky, we gotta fly in this blizzard," Trish smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, if any of you guys need a place to stay," Angel shrugged, "My place is right next door," There was a knock at the door, followed by Kurt's voice,  
  
"Are you girls descent?"  
  
"Yeah Kurt, you can come in," Lita yelled.  
  
"Sorry girls, I just needed to tell you that Vince needs to see us all for some reason," Kurt said.  
  
"Did he say why?" Angel asked and Kurt shrugged,  
  
"Something to do with the plane ride." The girls looked at each other,  
  
"Uh oh," they said in unison.  
  
Yoshi - Mr. McMahon has a special announcement, but will anyone want to hear it? Kind of short and late for Christmas, I know, but I hope you'll read it anyway. 


	2. The announcement and solution

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers, Vince McMahon does, poor boys.  
  
Note: Okay I promise to get in more today sometime, I've just been real busy, please review, it really makes me feel good when people like my stories.  
  
The nine remaining wrestlers filed into Mr. McMahon's office, one at a time. The three girls entered in last, still giggling and chatting about the holidays to come. The boys shot them an annoyed look, but the girls only rolled their eyes. Rob Van Dam slipped his legs up onto Vince's desk and leaned back against his chair. Vince turned back from his window position and looked at Rob letting out a grunt, and Rob's feet were quickly on the ground. Vince cleared his throat with somewhat of a nervous look on his face,  
  
"Unfortunately, I have some bad news," the smiles faded from everyone's faces as he continued," as you can see it is snowing outside. The snow fall is not expected to end until after Christmas, and-" he was quickly cut off when Chris jumped to his feet,  
  
"No Vince, please don't tell me the planes have been cancelled!?" Chris shouted at his boss.  
  
"I'm afraid the planes have been cancelled until after the holidays," while some went into shock, others flew into the rage,  
  
"I have a family waiting for me at home, Vince, what am I supposed to do about that?" Kurt asked furiously.  
  
"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do," Vince remained calm, but the others were anything but. The only man on Vince's side was Triple H, and that was only because he was going to be spending the holidays at the McMahons.  
  
"And where are we supposed to stay? There are no vacancies at this time of year!" The normally calm RVD added his part to the argument. The girls looked around nervously as they noticed the scene was getting out of hand. Chris and Hunter looked like they were about to start a wrestling match in the office. Then Angel realized her stupidity and turned to the girls,  
  
"How stupid am I? My place is a few minutes away!" she told the girls and they both grinned and nodded there heads,  
  
"Your right but how are we going to stop this shouting match long enough to tell everyone?" Trish asked and Angel began to look around for a high place to stand. Seeing none, she turned to the Heartbreak Kid looking ready to make a large jump, "Ange, no you'll-" but before she could finish Angel ran and jumped onto Shawn's shoulders. Amazingly enough, Shawn stumbled forward in shock, but kept his balance. Angel cupped her hands and shouted,  
  
"HEY!!!" and everyone stopped their fighting and looked at her, "Have all of you forgotten where I live? I'm right next door, You can stay with me," the smiles slowly started to appear on the others faces and Vince sighed in relief.  
  
"Yeah, she's got a full mansion and plenty of room," Lita said as she had stayed there before. "Well, it's settled then, I'll have the planes ready by the end of the snow storm, and you all can stay with Angel," Vince added trying to encourage this sudden miracle. They all nodded and then started to head out the door,  
  
"Where's the car, Angel?" Chris finally smiled.  
  
"Right outside the door, Here," she pulled the keys out of her pocket and threw them to Chris and the rest of them headed out the door. Angel smiled, what a coincidence that this would happen in her hometown. They were going to have so much fun, I mean what could-  
  
"Angel, as much as I'd love to carry you on my shoulders all night, I think my back would appreciate it if you got done," Shawn snapped her back into reality as she realized she was still on his shoulders,  
  
"Oh Yeah, sorry," she jumped off, "Thanks for the help, Shawny," she smiled and HBK rolled his eyes.  
  
They both picked up their stuff and headed out the door together,  
  
"You really need to tell me about these things before hand." 


	3. On the 1st Day of Christmas

Disclaimer- Don't own anything, wish I did though  
  
Yoshibb: Ok, I'm doing my best to put up a chapter a day, please read and review!  
  
Outside the snow was coming down hard and the others had already put their stuff into the limo and they looked at Angel with confused looks,  
  
"Something wrong guys?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Where's the driver, Ange?" Brock looked at her with a small grin.  
  
"Right here!" she said and the others groaned, "Oh come on, It's not that bad! Now, we don't have enough room in the back so someone has to sit up in the front with me," the others crammed into the van and Shawn flew in the other side's door. RVD and Brock were the only ones still outside and Brock easily pushed Rob out of the way and hopped in. Rob let out a sigh and got up and brushed snow off, "Come on Rob, You have to come to the front with me," she tried to hold in her laughter, she realized how horrible she was at driving. She also knew as bad as it was not watching it, it was even worse seeing it. Rob groaned and shouted at Brock,  
  
"I swear you will pay for this," Brock only grinned as Van Dam headed to the front. He opened the door and jumped in.  
  
"Ready?" Angel couldn't help, but giggle at the distraught look on Rob's face. He popped his seat belt in and put his hand on the door,  
  
"I think so," he said wearily.  
  
"Good," she turned up the radio and floored it towards the highway.  
  
When they finally arrived at her house, she turned off the limo and looked at Rob, who was paralyzed with fear, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Limos. are not supposed. to go that fast," At this point she couldn't help but burst out in laughter. RVD shook his head as he managed to get out of the car door. The girls started to snicker at the look of unbelief on Rob's face. He blinked a couple of times, and Chris and Shawn looked at him with smiles on their faces,  
  
"We all have to go through it sometime, Rob," Shawn said and opened the trunk to pull out his things. Brock and Kurt passed Rob and gave him a pat on the back as they walked past, and they all headed up to the house, quickly getting out of the snow.  
  
"Just put your stuff where ever," Angel said as she walked inside and turned on the lights, "Would you guys like anything to eat?" The thought even snapped Rob back into reality as they all agreed. Angel went into the kitchen to grab some food and the others collapsed on the couches and chairs. After a little while, Trish got up and walked over to the little portable radio on the desk.  
  
"Trish don't you dare," she turned around in surprise at Jericho's voice,  
  
"Why not? I thought I could put some nice Christmas music on," she replied.  
  
"I have been hearing that crap since December 1st and I do not want to hear it any more. If you turn that knob, I will not have control over my actions," Jericho said and Trish smiled,  
  
"Oh, you mean like this?" she turned the knob on the little radio and Chris got up,  
  
"Patricia, I am warning you!" she only giggled and began to turn the volume up. Chris ran after her and Trish quickly ran behind Brock's chair. Brock rolled his eyes wondering why she had involved him in this chase. He turned to Chris in surprise as Chris tried to tackle her by jumping over the chair. He underestimated the height and knocked over Brock's chair as Trish ran behind the couch she had been sitting on. Chris tried to go after her but he felt something grab his ankle,  
  
"I think it's time for an F-5," Chris squealed as Brock hurled him up onto his shoulders.  
  
"Excuse me?" Brock and Chris turned and blushed when they saw Angel smiling and snickering at them. Then she turned to Trish, "Oh please, turn that thing off, I've heard those songs enough."  
  
"See? I'm not the only one," Chris said still on Brock's shoulders. Angel then looked at Brock,  
  
"Come to think about, I don't like Chris either, so go ahead, just do it outside," Chris looked at her in disbelief and Brock smirked and took Chris outside, "Okay anybody want some chips?"  
  
After a few minutes Brock came in with snow from the blizzard in his hair, and he lifted his chair and sat back down with a large smile on his face. About a minute later, the door opened to reveal Chris covered in snow with a look of complete frustration on his face. Angel grabbed a handful of chips and never took her gaze off the TV,  
  
"Oh Chris, try not to get the floor too wet. Could you go to the bathroom upstairs and dry off?"  
  
"Sure, It's your house," Chris said in mock courtesy and started heading up the stairs. On about the fourth stair he slipped and hit his knee on the stairs, cursing as he did so. Kurt and Shawn did their best to hold in their laughter, and the girls bit their lips trying their best not to giggle, "I'm fine, don't worry about it," when they finally heard the bathroom door close, everyone burst out in laughter. When they finally calmed down, Chris came down with a towel on his head and they all began laughing again, "Haha! Yeah, it's real funny," Chris took the empty chair and looked at the TV, "So, What're we watching?"  
  
"Scrooged, you know, the one with Bill Murray?" Rob said and Trish smiled,  
  
"Yeah, this guy kind of reminds of Chris," Jericho looked at her with an angry look,  
  
"You better watch it, Trish, You're at the top of my hit list right now," Trish only stuck out her tongue. They all continued to watch TV and by the end the only one still awake was Angel. Chris and Brock were on their own separate chairs sleeping, and on the other couch Trish and Lita were both sleeping against each other, and they had pushed a snoring Kurt onto the ground. On her couch Shawn had leaned his head against the armrest of the couch, and Rob had sprawled across the rest of it with his head on her leg,  
  
"Well, I guess these are the sleeping arrangements tonight," she smiled and turned off the TV with the remote. She laid her own head against Shawn and fell to sleep. 


	4. On the 2nd day of Christmas Pt 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, never will, so don't sue me  
  
Angel woke up and realized that she was now laying on the armrest of the couch. When she looked around, she noticed Shawn wasn't around. Kurt and Lita were gone too. She started to stretch and touched her behind when she felt something else on it she looked over she went wide-eyed when saw Rob with his hand on her butt, still sleeping,  
  
"You pervert!!" she screamed and slapped him across the face. Rob immediately woke up, unaware of what was happening. Angel screamed and grabbed one of the couch pillows and began beating Rob with it. The others were all awake now, and quite confused,  
  
"Ow! Angel! What are you doing?!" Rob shouted guarding himself from the pillow. Trish came over and tore the pillow away from Angel, and tried to hold her back, "What the heck was that for?"  
  
"You pervert, you were grabbing my butt!" Angel replied and then Trish let go and began beating Rob with the pillow. Rob then ripped the pillow away from here and began beating the both of them,  
  
"I was sleeping! SLEEPING!!!" Brock and Chris were laughing at the three of them through this whole skit, but then they realized that some of them were missing,  
  
"Hey guys where are Shawn, Kurt, and Lita?" Chris asked. Rob stopped the pillow beating and looked around,  
  
"I don't know, did they get up early?" the others shrugged and looked around. Angel looked behind her and saw a Christmas Tree full of ornaments. Brock noticed it as well,  
  
"Hey Angel, when did you get a Christmas Tree?" they heard a bang outside the window and Angel got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Kurt and Shawn hanging up Christmas decorations on the edge of the roof,  
  
"Hey! I thought you guys would never get up!" Shawn smiled and Angel looked at her watch. 11:00AM. Wow, it's been a while since she had slept that late,  
  
"When did you guys get up?" she asked them.  
  
"7:00!" Lita yelled from below, holding the ladder steady, "We went out to get a Christmas tree and decorated it, hope you don't mind," Angel shook her head and looked around. The snow was still coming down hard. It would be hard to figure out what to do in- Angel interrupted her thoughts and put a big smile on her face,  
  
"How long until you're finished?"  
  
"About thirty more minutes. We could get it done faster though, if the others helped," Shawn said. "Guys, they're outside and they need help putting up decorations," the others groaned but got up and put their coats on. Angel headed to the kitchen,  
  
"Where are you going?" Rob asked with a disgusted look.  
  
"I'm going to make some hot chocolate, if you must know," She said and Rob grumbled as he headed outside. After Angel got into the kitchen she picked out the packets of hot chocolate mix and started heating the water. She still had a very large smile on her face. What a perfect day for a snowball fight. One that the men wouldn't know they were getting into. She laughed and continued heating the water.  
  
Outside, the Christmas cavalry was having a hard time getting the others to cooperate,  
  
"Chris that's totally wrong, it's all lob-sided," Lita said about the wreath Jericho had hung,  
  
"How can it be wrong? It's a blasted circle!" Chris replied frustrated.  
  
"Brock you're shaking the ladder!" Kurt said looking as Brock tried to hold his balance the ladder, Rob looked up at him,  
  
"Yeah, let me go up there, I have experience," Brock rolled his eyes and did his best to keep steady. Trish then opened the door with a rather large box of decorations in her arms. She struggled to keep her balance, but failed as she began to fall backwards hitting the ladder as she did so. This knocked the already unstable ladder off its balance, and Shawn grabbed the edge of the roof and hung on but the ladder began to fall with Brock and Kurt still on it. They both jumped off into the snow, but Brock fell on Kurt's body while landing.  
  
"Hey guys! Hot Chocolate's re..ady," 


End file.
